


Secret Santa

by lolzwaitwhat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Mercy has no green thumb, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzwaitwhat/pseuds/lolzwaitwhat
Summary: Something I'm transferring from tumblr, Roadhog gets Mercy as a Secret Santa, but he has no idea what to get her.
Relationships: Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Secret Santa

Roadhog sighed as he filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove, carefully turning the burner on. 

He was fucked. He was so utterly fucked.

It all started with an announcement from Pipsqueak: “We’re having a Christmas exchange! I put everyone’s name in this hat! Everyone gets to pick one name, you can’t switch or trade the name you pick up unless it’s yours and I’ll need to see it before I’ll allow it!” 

Everyone picked one, Roadhog being one of the last ones to pick one, the scrap of paper so tiny in his massive fingers, but luckily the handwriting was neat enough for him to read the name on it;

Mercy

Because of course he’d pick her.

The first time he met her, she didn’t cower at his presence or outright refuse to treat him, like the prison doctor did when they were brought in for a medical assessment (to be fair, he refused to treat Rat too, but still, it was fucking rude and unprofessional. Hog nearly killed him right then for it) she instead did something that no one other than Rat had done to him in years. 

She smiled warmily at him, held out her hand, introduced herself (telling them her real name and moniker, saying that she understood that most Junkers felt uncomfortable using real names so quickly) and said that it was nice to meet him and Rat. 

That was it, such a normal thing to so many others was such a big deal to him and Junkrat. Rat, being Rat and having so little experience with people who weren’t Junkers or cops, kind of hid behind him, uncertain. He wasn’t used to people being so nice to him without them wanting something from him.

Roadhog hadn’t had people do that for him even back before the ALF, before the Crisis, people saw him and either cowered and pleaded for their lives or tried to start something with him. No handshakes, no warm smiles, certainly no one saying that it was NICE to meet him. 

It made his chest warm and his cheeks flush at the action.

He had taken her hand, carefully, and gave it a slight shake, giving her his moniker. Rat, having seen that he trusted her enough to do the same, happily popped out from behind him and gave her a broad smile and a big shake of her hands with both of his, “’N they call me Junkrat! Noice ta meet ya too, Doc!”

That was probably where his crush on her began. Just with that simple act that was so normal to give and receive among normal people. 

Then again, he and Junkrat weren’t anywhere close to ‘normal’, even by Junker standards.

But she treated them like she would anyone else, kindly and with open arms, she was very careful and explained everything she was doing when she treated them, she always at least giggled at Junkrat’s puns, no matter how awful, and she’d always get a bit cross with him if he took one too many bullets in battle to defend either Rat or another team mate.

“You should be more careful.” She’d scold, “I know you are strong, but you shouldn’t take any unnecessary risks.”

“It was either me or th’ little Korean sheila freshly popped from ‘er bot suit, ‘n let’s be honest Doc, who would more people miss, ‘er or me?” He let out a bitter snort, “No one would give a fuck if I carked it roight ‘ere ‘n now...”

She had scowled at him, her usual serene face twisted in fury, her calm blue eyes dark like a storm cloud, “I would.” She fumed, “As would Junkrat, Hana, Lúcio and everyone else here. You are one of us. We care about you.” she snapped, jabbing at his chest with a finger, “So no more of this ‘no one will care if I die’ nonsense, do you understand me, Mako Rutledge?”

“Yeah.” He squeaked, wondering when the last time he felt so intimidated... or turned on... or like he wasn’t going to kill someone for using his name without his permission...

After hearing his higher pitched confirmation, her face returned to it’s angelic, happy state, “Good. And if something like that happens again, why don’t you simply use your hook to get her closer?”

He then had to remind her that his hook had freakin’ nails in it and the kid could still get hurt, but he couldn’t shake the ‘uh oh’ feeling that he was in way deeper than he should be. 

And now he was supposed to find a nice Christmas present for her. 

Welp, he was fucked.

He was pulled from his thoughts with the scream of the steam, he pulled the kettle off the heat and began sorting through the many mugs in the cabinets.

“Fuck.” He grumbled. Looks like all of Reinhardt’s large mugs were gone, he’d either have to try to make do with a smaller mug and risk breaking it in his massive hands or using a bowl again. 

“Roadhog?” a woman’s voice called.

He looked over and saw Ana looking at him concerned for a moment before her eyes lit up in understanding, “Ah, out of the big mugs again?” 

He nodded.

“I honestly have told that girl to stop using them for cereal.” Ana said before patting him on the back, “Sorry, Roadhog, I’ll see if Winston can order some...”

“Nah.” He said with a wave of his hand, “It’s fine, I’ll use a bowl, ‘soides, th’ ape’s got plenty of other things ta worry ‘bout.”

Ana smiled warmly at him, “Perhaps your secret Santa will get you a few mugs your size.”

“‘Ere’s hopin’.” He said as he picked up a bowl and held out a normal mug in a silent offering. She took it.

“Thank you.” She said, “Let me get my tea.”

He nodded and they sat and chatted for a bit, Hog being careful with his bowl while they did, just as they were cleaning up, Angela burst in, upset, “Ana, the aloe is dying again!” 

Ana sighed and politely excused herself from the sink and walked over to her, “Angela, you are a magnificent doctor, but I think it’s about time you accept that you have no green thumb.”

“But I’ve been watering it this time!” she began, “Every time the soil felt dry...”

Roadhog looked at it, the soil looked wet, there seemed to be mold in it. Overwatering, the plant in her hand needs drier conditions and the pot seemed too small for it.

“Tha’s th’ problem, ya overwatered it. Aloe don’ need much water ‘n they need good drainin’...” He began, stopping when both women looked at him funny.

“I was a farmer.” He said, “I had a solar farm, but I know plenty ‘bout plants.”

Mercy looked up at him, hopeful, while Ana gave him a knowing smile as the doctor asked, “Can... can you help me save it?”

He let out a hum and silently motioned to the plant, Mercy handed it over. He pressed it gently with a finger and carefully pulled it out of it’s pot, thoughtful as he made a silent list of things they’d need.

“We’re gonna need to head into town.” He rumbled as he carefully gathered a plate to place the soaked dirt on, “You up for it or...?”

She beamed, “Of course!” 

He motioned for her to follow him into the garage and when they got to his bike, “How fast can you handle?” He asked her.

She looked at the motorcycle, smiling, “How fast can you go?” she asked eagerly.

He let out a snort, “Hang on.” He advised as he helped her into the sidecar and started it up. 

The trip to town had been fun, he hadn’t expected her to enjoy the ride down so much, he’d discussed how to properly water it (every three weeks) and helped her pick out new soil.

“Thank you, Roadhog, I really appreciate this!” she said, before looking at a few pots of white flowers, her expression growing somber, “I wish you had been around to teach me kind of thing sooner...” She gently stroked the petals of one of the flowers, “The last thing I had of my parents was a pot of edelweiss, and I killed that too. My mama took such good care of it for me after Papa gave it to me, since I am awful with plants, but I when I tried the same things I saw her do on her own...” she let her finger drop, “I sometimes wonder if they are sitting up in heaven, upset with me about it.”

Roadhog knew he needed to do something, but he wasn’t exactly sure what. He found himself gently placing his hand on her shoulder, “Plants can grow back. People can’. Think yer parents would be foine losin’ a plant if it means other people don’ lose their loved ones.” he gave her shoulder a pat, “’Soides, if ya had me back then, Rat’d be roight fucked.”

She chuckled a bit at that and looked up at him, “True,” she agreed, “And it’s not as if you aren’t teaching me now. Better late than never.”

He let out a hum in agreement and, after recommending a good size pot for her, he let her browse for one she liked. Glancing back to the edelweiss flowers. 

____________________________________________

Christmas day came and everyone began passing out their presents, Angela looked around, spotting Zenyatta unwrapping a horrendous Christmas Sweater with McCree chuckling about how he mentioned that he was excited to experience this holiday and all it’s traditions, Symmetra happily trying on a pair of what looked like homemade earrings with Junkrat holding her old ones and saying that he was glad she liked them so much, and Orisa giving Mei a big hug in thanks for the stuffed puppy she got her.

She couldn’t find Roadhog anywhere. Which was a shock considering his size, but he and Junkrat, who while thin was almost two meters tall, had managed to stay on the run for a very long time, so they probably were quite stealthy when they wanted to be.

She looked down at the present in her hands, a bit nervous. When she had pulled his name, she had no idea what to do, she didn’t really know him as well as she did many of the others, he mostly kept to himself and Junkrat. 

She had actually asked Junkrat for advise to help give her ideas for a good present for him.

“Roadie? Roadie’s easy, Doc! ‘E loikes food (‘cept fer pork) smutty books, ‘is boike ‘n cute stuffed animals.” He told her plainly, counting the suggestions on his fingers. “He’d prob’ly be happy with anything ya give ‘im, struth. ‘E’s a real sentimental bloke, if it’s got meanin’ ‘e’ll love it.”

“Meaning?” she repeated.

“Yeah, loike, somethin’ you two were on ‘bout. Or somethin’ ‘e mentioned to ya. Or tha’ ya noticed tha’ ‘e never said. Tha’ koinda thin’.” He said, then frowned, “Still not sayin’ it roight, ‘m I?” he asked.

“No, I understand what you mean, I just never thought of that. Thank you, Junkrat.”She said. He perked up after she said that before asking her for some thoughts on his Secret Santa gift.

Junkrat seemed to catch her eye as she slowly emerged from her flash back before giving her a golden speckled grin and pointed towards one of the doors and mouthed ‘yer office’ before a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Bastion looking down at him, holding a package.

Angela quickly slipped away, keeping her fingers crossed that this Christmas would not become a war zone as she made her way to her office. She found him by the window, inspecting the aloe.

“I haven’t overwatered it again.” She assured him. He didn’t flinch or jump, he simply turned around, “Looks good.” He confirmed, “Good job.” 

She smiled, “Danke. I was afraid for a little while that it wouldn’t survive repotting.”

“Plants are tougher than ya’d think. Even with th’ radiation ‘n acid rain back home, few plants have started growin’ back.” he told her.

“Good to know if I ever have to X-ray my aloe.” she joked. He let out a gut bouncing laugh and moved away from the window, a familiar plant sitting beside it with only a few white flowers open and so many bright green buds, the pot a lovely shade of sapphire blue with a white ribbon tied in a beautiful bow.

“Is... is that?” she began, her mouth going dry.

It was edelweiss. 

“Yeah. Better ta pick ones with more buds,” He said, “Get more flowers fer longer.”

“I... I... Thank you, Roadhog.” she stammered, trying to hold herself together as she remembered her Papa giving her the same plant so many years ago; “Edelweiss means deep love and devotion, Angie,” He had told her, “this flower is a symbol of how much your Mama and I love you.” 

He handed her a folded piece of paper, “Instructions.” He explained, “I already did th’ set up for ya, but I wrote tha’ down anyway, jus’ in case it grows too big ‘n ya need a new pot fer it...”

She didn’t let him finish his sentence, she instead put the present for him on her desk before she practically launched herself into his belly and hugged him as tightly as she could, “Danke...” she whimpered into his silly tattoo, tears starting to trickle down her face, “Thank you so much...”

“Happy Christmas, Angela.” He said softly, gently holding her close for a moment before gently pulling her away to check to see if she was okay, and pulled an enormous square of cloth and handed it to her, “’Ere, use this.”

She smiled as she realized that it was a handkerchief and carefully took it, “Danke, again.” she laughed, dabbing at her eyes. 

“We’ll head back when yer ready.” He said, motioning back to her desk with his thumb, “Still gotta deliver tha’.”

“That is true,” She agreed as she moved to the desk, picked up her present and held it out to him, “Merry Christmas, Mako.” she said warmly.

He seemed taken aback for a moment before gently taking the parcel from her and rumbling out a warm “Ta.” in return. She smiled as he opened the box with delicate movements, as to not rip the paper as he pulled off the tape. He opened the box and pulled out a large, dark blue mug, one just his size, with little piggies running around the middle, and a second mug, a bright pink with a little piggy snout and a thick curly handle.

“How...?” He asked, his voice thick with what was hopefully emotion or she might have to bring him his Christmas dinner here while she treated his lungs.

“I noticed a tea bag in a bowl when I came to you and Ana with the aloe.” She revealed, “I doubt Hana will try to eat her cereal out of these if she knows who they belong to.” 

“We can only hope.” He laughed before he put the mugs on her desk and gave her a gentle, warm hug that she felt as if she was melting into, “Thank you Angela.” he rumbled.

“You’re very welcome, Mako.” She replied, pleased that he liked them and at the very thoughtful gift he’d given her. 

“I apologize for the interruption.” Athena said, making both of them jump, “But I’m afraid that the others require Agent Roadhog’s assistance to keep Agent Junkrat from starting his ‘Christmas Fireworks Show’ early.” Athena chimed in.

He let out a sigh and collected his gift and thanked her once again before leaving her office while muttering under his breath how Junkrat couldn’t give him a break for one fucking day.

She chuckled at his retreating form before going to her window and gently touching a petal, smiling at the soft texture of it. 

“I’ll take very good care of both of you,” She promised the plants, “As I now have a very good and very large green thumb by my side.”


End file.
